


Got You!

by StevetheIcecube



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was hiding from the people of the castle and he saw Zelda. But he doesn't know she can see him too, until she calls him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You!

Link smiled as he watched her. He watched her every day from here (but not in a creepy way (he hoped)). He got up early, went to see Epona, ate some food and then hid up here. He hadn't always done it to watch Zelda. He still didn't do it specifically to watch Zelda, she was just a nice thing to watch while he was here. He was here to escape people telling him he had to do things or leave. They expected far too much of him here, honestly. He wasn't made for those kinds of things. He may have resurrected Hyrule and all of that, but in the end he was still half blind and still thoroughly useless with things that weren't books or swords. Relations with the Gorons? He'd mostly shrank in fear from their loud voices and relished in the shadows they created with their large bodies. No chance he was going to them on royal business.

So, first, he hid in a tree with a book. Now, he hid in a tree with a book and watched Zelda do her gardening.

He knew that the royal family had access to the surface until just before he was called to them, but it was odd to see Zelda so at ease with the plants here. Half of them he couldn't see and the other half he couldn't name or even recognise, mostly. Yet she knew how to take care of them, and they grew under her care.

Also, she sang while she worked. She mostly sang Ancient Hylian folk songs (her favourite) which he barely understood. He had a good grasp on written Ancient Hylian, but not the spoken part of the language. But her voice was nice and there was some emotion behind what she sang.

But today he caught his name among the words sung. He lifted his eyes from his book, very very still. Had she seen him? Was she talking about him behind his back? He listened closer to her words. She was possibly singing about the times of the ancient heroes. People better than him, as he was often reminded.

"Come down, Link, I can see you." He jumped at her voice. She'd seen him. She would probably roast him in the hot sun of the surface. He stayed where he was. "Come on, you're not in trouble, I just want to do something."

Reluctantly, he dropped down from the tree, as slowly as he could. Zelda was smiling at him, he thought. Her eyes were lit up in the right way, blue and clear and happy. He did like her eyes. It was like watching the sky on a clear day. He'd loved doing that.

"Got you!" She laughed and lunged for him. He flinched away. Was this Zelda? No. No. Was someone deceiving him? Surely his vision wasn't that cloudy.

"Lighten up, grumpy!" That was when he felt her arms around his waist, her fingers digging into his sides.

"Nooo!" He laughed with her and almost fell to the ground. "It tickles! Stop!"

"Make me," she said, continuing with her merciless assault of the skin under his ribcage.

"How?" Her fingers quickened. "Please! Anything!"

"Kiss me," she said, and after his hesitation, she did it for him, her fingertips finally leaving him in peace to concentrate on the rather more important feeling of her lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a fictional Legend of Zelda game I have vague concepts for.


End file.
